


Arranged Marriage

by Spacechurro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacechurro/pseuds/Spacechurro
Summary: Since Eska or Desna didn't seem to be finding a partner anytime soon, Malina, their Mother, decides to step in and arrange a marriage for Desna. This confuses them both for many reasons. But Malina insists at least one of them must have a child at some point, and that Eska could easily find someone for herself if she wanted to, but felt like she needed to decide for Desna, instead.---------This is during or after book 4, so Desna is about 19, or 20.---------To be completely honest, I really just wanted to make a fun fic, this is not very planned out or serious in any way. But I would still love critiques. If OC's make you cringe, you probably shouldn't read this, heh. I also don't know how arranged marriages work, so just say that Malina is being innovative w/ it.





	1. Surprise(?)

          It wasn't too common for his Mother to set up a surprise for him, as she had called it. Most of the time, surprises were only surprises so he couldn't reject it, at least that's what he felt about them. It wasn't that he would outright reject everything, so that's why he became a bit suspicious of his Mother's new "Surprise". He had been waiting in front of the small sitting room's door for only a moment before his Mother finally came out to see him. 

          "The surprise is ready Desna!" The short woman popped through a crack of the door, smiling wildly, almost a sinister smirk.

          Desna covered his inner sighing with a blank face, glancing silently towards his Mother. Partly shaken by her excitement, and partly annoyed at the very situation. He could not and did not want to guess what possible shenanigans his mother was trying pull, but he now had to see what he was partly dreading this whole week.

          He lifted up from sitting on the chair placed near the door, and Malina, too quickly for him to prevent, covered his eyes with her hands, pushed him into the room, and sat him into the couch.

          After finally letting her hands off, she said "Tada!", and clapped and hopped in excitement.

          To the right of him, was a stranger, only very slightly above him in stature, since this stranger was sitting up straight, looking straight at him with a small smile, except the eyes looked very concerned, making the face almost completely unreadable for him.

         "Hello," A voice left the stranger, it was soft and quiet, but was also a mixture of different feelings, "My Name is Aiko", she held out a hand

         Desna slid back a bit, processing the situation, trying to read her but couldn't. He didn't like this strange territory. He began to realize exactly his mother's intentions, he was going to marry this new person, wasn't he?

         Desna finally let his hand out and shook her's back. Their appearance seemed interesting in some sort of way, he wasn't sure to call it attraction, just pleasing to see. Her hair wasn't long but not short either, about shoulder length. It was quite straight, too, like his. The eyes were golden, almost yellow. Their attire obscured the rest of her, since probably to her it was very cold compared to what she was use to. 

         Malina was switching between the two, her head darting back and forth. "So?" She sang, "Do you like the surprise?"

         "An arranged marriage?" His eyes pierced to Malina, after a short hesitation. "Mother, isn't Eska the one who wants marriage?"

         "Desna, don't be so rude to your future spouse!" Malina scolded, catching him off guard.

         "You already made the decision?" He shot up from his seat, furrowing his eyebrows, and glaring at his Mother. He wanted to leave the room, but that would be too dramatic. He chose to just sit back down, silently.

         Aiko shifted nervously, as Malina sat back down as well, and looked back to Aiko.

         "I apologize for that, Aiko, we'll show you your temporary room." She lightly pulls Aiko up by her hands, and says, "Meanwhile, hopefully Desna will stop being such a teenager!" 

         As they and his Mother were leaving the room, Aiko looked back at him, their face was easier to read. It only looked concerned, perhaps she was sorry about it, or maybe she was giving the look one would of seeing a train wreck, he wouldn't know.

 

* * *

 

 

         "What was Mother's surprise?" Eska leaned over her thrown, watching her Brother sit back into his own near her's. His face was slightly crooked into frustration, she noticed.

         Desna hesitated, not sure how exactly to word it into how it felt to him, he wasn't just being arranged to marry someone, it was more than that. "I'm being forced to marry a complete stranger" He finally answered.

         Eska's face turned curious, her posture even shifted slightly. Not that this wasn't something their mother would do, but to Desna and not her? "How curious." Not bad, but simply strange. She could only guess that it would be easier for him to simply select someone for him, instead of him having to find someone himself. He clearly is not the type to go out of his way to interact with anyone new.

         "When is the wedding?" Eska inquired, after a short silence, and witnessing Desna retreat part of his face into his parka like a turtle-duck would.

         "I am not sure, Mother will probably make _that_ decision, as well." He answered, and sank into his internalized frustration.


	2. I Do Not Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desna feels a sudden hatred for the girl he is supposed to marry, he contemplates between stopping the marriage or choosing to let her into his life.

Walking by the hallway door, in the next morning. Desna overheard her voice, a soft voice, he almost felt bad for hating it. Almost. He heard his mother’s voice too, laughing and enjoying this girl’s presence. Feels disgusting.

He should be use to it by now, he usually is. His whole life has always been dictated by others, he felt relaxed with it, not having to choose anything. Everything was just set for him, on a silver platter. 

It’s not like he is in love with another, or that he couldn’t love someone like her. He couldn’t figure out why he hated this so much, he should just sit back like he usually does.

“Now, Aiko, we have only a week before the special day” Desna heard Malina’s muffled voice past the closed door. Only one week. She must have been planning this for an entire year behind his back.

“Okay, Ms. Malina” Aiko seemed to take this drastic change well, without a single question. Desna found this disdainful, incredibly bland and unthinking. It should be easy, though. These types don’t need much stimulation though, so there is no effort needed into interaction. But that brings a lack of returned interaction, not like he needed it, but it would be a nice addition.

“I guess since I will be your Mother-in-law, you may call me Mother, too” Malina replied, hearing a short and emotionally ambiguous laugh from Aiko.

“Okay, M-mother” Desna’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, even his breathing wavered slightly, just from hearing that. There’s no way this is going to work.

 

//======================================================

 

“It’s only in a week” Desna informed his Sister in the throne room. Her eyes widened a bit, and she hesitated for a moment.

“I see, I guess it’s too far gone to stop then?” Eska resigned quickly as well. Desna shot a subtle look to her, and Eska gave a small flinch in response.

“This seems very troubling for you, is it not?” She asked. Desna nodded.

“Why?”

Desna sat back, hesitating. Trying to find the right words, or even the reason, but there was none. “I… can not seem to understand that…”

Eska closed her eyes, and wondered for a second, trying to understand as well.

“She doesn’t present any features that I despise...” He finally stated, and then gave a sarcastic quip, “or any features at all...”

Suddenly, now Eska was giving him an angry look. Of course… He did not know anything about this girl, and has only met her once, and that she is not a product to be bought and reviewed as such.

Desna lowered his head to present his guilt for such a comment, and Eska eased.

“Perhaps you should court her?” Eska suggested. The idea seemed nice, but how? There was not going to be a ball of any sort within the week, and the last he wanted was to dine within the public, it was too loud and grabbed too much attention.

“I see… Perhaps...” Desna finally said after a moment of thought, “I will have to figure something out, then...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself felt a bit of disdain for my own character, so I thought it fit if Desna felt it, too. I wonder how they're going to get along? I wonder if he courts her will he hate her more, or begin to accept the marriage. Regardless if he likes her or not, should he let his mother force a marriage on him? We shall see...


End file.
